1. Field of Invention
The invention in general relates to flavor and aroma materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to novel hydro-alkoxyl citronellal compounds to generate new flavor and/or aroma materials (compositions).
2. Description of Prior Art
Hydroxycitronellal is a valuable perfume or fragrance, widely used in soap and cosmetic perfumery. Paul Z. Bedonkian, perfumery and flavoring synthesis, second edition, 7967, page 782, refers to it as “an indispensable ingredient in most perfume compositions”

Hydroxycitronellal is colorless oily or viscous liquid. Sp.Gr.0.93.B.P.241° C. Very slightly soluble in water, soluble in alcohol and oils. It is poorly soluble in mineral oil and glycerin or propylene glycol.
The present inventors have discovered that novel perfume compositions and perfumed articles and colognes having particularly those possessing a fine herbal and floral aroma, useful as fragrances suitable for incorporation in fine fragrances, cosmetics, toiletries and related applications could be produced by incorporating new structural features not hitherto reported onto the hydroxycitronellal. These compounds are in general called 2,3,7-trimethyl-7-alkoxy-octanal (STR#GEN) and in exemplary embodiments of the present invention represented as STR#I, STR#II and STR#III for purposes of illustration. The invention also provides a novel, economical and commercially viable process from readily available and low cost raw materials for preparing these compounds.
It is the principle objective of the present invention to disclose novel perfume compositions and perfumed articles and colognes having particularly those possessing a fine herbal and floral aroma, useful as fragrances suitable for incorporation in fine fragrances, cosmetics, toiletries and related applications could be produced by incorporating new structural features not hitherto reported onto the hydroxycitronellal.
The present invention fulfills the aforesaid objective and provides further related advantages.